Just another one
by SlytherinGirl1418
Summary: A/N: I can't think of a title so it's staying as 'Just another one' until I think of one. Hunter/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, Santana/Sebastian
1. Disney Prince Haircut

"Hey Rachel" Santana said as she walked through the door of the choir room

"Oh, Hi Santana" Rachel said slipping out of her daydream

Santana gave her a funny look "What's up with you?"

"Nothing" She said simply

"Rachel" Kurt came in practically singing at her "Rachel! I'm going to see Blaine do you wanna come with?"

"Sure Kurt" Rachel smiled at him

"Hang on fancy pants" Santana looked at Kurt "Where are you meeting him?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her "Dalton, Santana. Not that it's any of your business"

"Well I'm making it my business" She smirked at him "As it is I need to see my cousin anyway so I'll come with you"

Kurt groaned and Rachel laughed at them, they made their way to Dalton Academy in Kurt's car. Rachel and Kurt played Barbra Streisand all the way there, ignoring Santana's bored expression. When they walked into Dalton Rachel smiled and turned to Kurt.

"So where is he?" She asked him.

"Er.." Kurt blushed and went silent.

Santana rolled her eyes at the both of them "Follow me" she lead them into where the Warblers were gathered

"Santana!" Jeff said with a smile on his face "What are you doing here?"

Santana smiled back at him "Kurt came to see Blaine so I tagged along"

"I thought you came to see your cousin?" Kurt interrupted her

Santana smirked at him and Jeff laughed "He is my cousin, Lady Lips"

Kurt just stared at her "Will you ever stop with the nicknames Satan?"

She looked at him a moment and then shook her head "No"

He sighed and looked for Blaine in the crowd "Hi Blaine" He said nervously

Blaine walked over to him "Kurt, you made it" He smiled at him and gestured for them to go somewhere else. As they left Santana and Rachel decided to stay with the Warblers and wait for him. Being related to a Warbler stopped Santana from being on the wrong side of anyone at Dalton, most of the time. But as for Rachel not everyone liked her.

Sebastian sat on the edge of the sofa and smirked at the two girls "So what brings you here Santana, Berry"

Santana glared at him "I thought we just told you that?"

Sebastian chuckled lightly "I know why you're here, I was mainly talking to the young Barbra Streisand over there"

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel "Kurt asked me to come" Rachel said shyly. She would go anywhere with Kurt whenever he asked but that wasn't the only reason why she went, Hunter Clarington. Recently Rachel found herself thinking about him more than she should be.

Santana gave her a funny look and waved her hand infront of Rachel's face "You who, Midget wakey wakey"

Rachel shook her head at her "Sorry, I'm just tired" She lied. She was actually daydreaming again.

Santana shook her head at her and then continued her conversation with Jeff. Kurt and Blaine walked back into the room and suddenly it went silent.

"Rachel and I" Kurt began but got interrupted by Santana coughing, he rolled his eyes at her "Rachel, Satan and I would like to invite you all to watch us perform tomorrow night"

Santana coughed again "I had no say in this"

"We'd love to" Blaine said with a smile

"Great" Kurt said excitedly, Santana once again rolled her eyes at them

"Do any of us actually have a choice?" Sebastian asked sarcastically

"Well you don't have to come" Kurt said "It's not like we'll miss you"

Sebastian smirked at him "Are you sure, maybe we could give you some tips on how to improve"

"We're better than you'll be any day" Rachel spoke up

Blaine sighed "No one is better than anyone"

"Now you're just being modest" Sebastian said to Blaine

Santana rolled her eyes at them "Come on Hobbit, Lady Lips" She said as she began to walk towards the door

"I'd follow her if I were you" Sebastian said "You aren't talented enough to be in here" Jeff and Blaine shook their heads at him then looked at Santana

"Please, if anything we're more talented then you'll ever be" She smirked at Sebastian "And we'll wipe the floor with your Disney prince haircut too"

Rachel, Kurt and Santana left while Sebastian just stared after them.

"Did you have to do that?" Jeff asked him nervously, Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.


	2. The Performance

The Warblers made their way to the Auditorium and took their seats. Sebastian and Hunter were the last to arrive, in Sebastian's eyes "Being late makes you stand out" Not that any of the Warblers listened to him. The New Directions came on stage soon after and sang a couple of songs.

Song list:

watch?v=1hTfCwLpbaw

watch?v=0iBHcUsDddc

watch?v=wt_qKCF4KHA

When they finished everyone immediately, except Sebastian of course, rose to their feet and started cheering.

"Good job guys" Blaine said with a smile on his face

Kurt blushed "Why thank you Blaine"

"Anytime" Blaine said with a wink which made Kurt blush even more

Santana smirked at them "Oh please" she rolled her eyes "Get a room"

Blaine laughed as Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "Not bad Santana" Sebastian paused "Everyone else"

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest "Not bad?" Santana rolled her eyes at her "I'd like to see you do better"

"Is that a challenge Berry?" He said with a smirk

"Take it how you will" Rachel replied

Sebastian grinned at her and crossed his arms "What do you say boys" he paused "Shall we show her what real talent is" A few of the Warblers shook their heads but made their way to the stage anyway, Rachel and the other New Directions sat down and watched their performance.

Song list:

watch?v=ouq2B7ku6qA

watch?v=QjN3we3Wmw4

watch?v=D0vfwtkNdlI

When they had finished their performances, all of New Directions stood and clapped.

"So how was it" Sebastian said with a smirk "Not that your opinions matter"

Santana smirked at them "Good job Jeff, everyone else" She paused "But Sebastian you could have been better" Sebastian chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.


	3. Saturday

Santana woke up early to her phone buzzing. She opened her eyes and stared at the phone hoping it would turn off but it didn't. Lazily she reached for it and unlocked it, ready to go all Lima Heights on whoever woke her up so early.

Jeff: 'Hey San, it's Jeff. I hope I didn't wake you'

Santana: 'Morning Jeff and yes you did. What is so important?'

Jeff: 'Sorry. Could you come to Dalton today at all?'

Santana sighed when she read that text. 'Why?'

Jeff: 'I need to ask you something'

Santana: 'Can you not ask me through a text?'

Jeff: 'No, now can you or not?'

Santana: 'Fine'

Santana put her phone down and sighed loudly as she got out of bed. She got changed into a short black dress and did her hair in loose curls. She made her way up to Dalton and met Jeff where the Warblers usually hangout.

"Why did you wake me up early, on a Saturday" She crossed her arms over her chest

Jeff laughed at her "Sorry San, sit down" He gestured for her to sit on the sofa

Santana looked at him suspiciously and sat down "What did you want me here for Jeff" Jeff smiled at her as the rest of the Warblers came in. She raised her eyebrow at him "Where's twink and Clarington?"

Jeff laughed at her "That's why you're here"

Santana sighed and crossed her legs "What do you mean?"

"Nick overheard Sebastian and Hunter talking" He said whilst walking over to her

Her eyes widen "If this is going where I think it is, Jeff, you've got another thing coming"

They all laughed. "It's nothing like that Santana. Well maybe it is actually, it depends what you're thinking I guess" Nick said.

Santana smirked at him "I think you know very well what I'm thinking"

Jeff shook his head "We think Hunter has a thing for Rachel"

Santana just stared at him "You" she paused for effect "Think?"

"Well that's what I heard them say" Nick said.

Santana shrugged "Well I wasn't expecting that"

Jeff laughed "What was you expecting?" Santana just gave him 'the look' "Oh"

"What do you want me to do?" She asked confused

"Talk to Rachel and find out what she thinks of him" David said.

Santana smirked "That's it?"

"Well, not exactly" Jeff said, still smiling at her

She crossed her arms "Go on"

"Sebastian doesn't approve" Nick said

Blaine walked in "And neither will Kurt"

Santana smirked at them "And what exactly do you want me to do about them?"

"I'll try and talk to Kurt" Blaine offered

"And you have to talk to Sebastian" Jeff continued

Santana shook her head "What will I get out of this?"

Jeff shrugged "You'll technically be in control"

Santana stayed silent for a minute and then smirked "Fine"

"So you'll do it?" Another Warbler said

"Don't say I never do anything for you" She said whilst standing up, they all smiled until Hunter and Sebastian walked in

"Santana, what brings you here?" Sebastian asked

She shrugged "None of your business"

He smirked at her "It is now"

She rolled her eyes at him "Well I'm not telling you" She said then walked out and made her way to Rachel's house


	4. The talk with Rachel

"Hel- Santana what are you doing here?" Rachel asked confused as she opened her front door

Santana smiled at her "Berry, I need to talk to you"

Rachel raised her eyebrow at her "Well, come in then"

Santana and Rachel went up to her bedroom and began to talk "Who do you like?"

Rachel blushed "Erm" She paused "N-no one"

Santana crossed her arms and smirked at her "You are a terrible liar"

Rachel sighed "Don't laugh, Hunter Clarington"

Santana grinned at her "Brilliant"

Rachel looked confused "W-what?"

Santana smiled slightly at her "Jeff, the Warblers and I are going to get you two together"

Rachel widened her eyes "What, no you can't!" She paused "What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Just leave it to me" She said and then left to go meet Jeff at the Lima Bean


	5. The Lima Bean

Jeff was already sat at a table with two coffees when Santana got to the Lima Bean. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Who else is here?" Santana asked

He smiled at her and passed her the other coffee "No one"

She smiled at him "Thanks"

"So, what did she say?" He asked

"She likes him" Santana said, taking a sip of the coffee

Jeff sighed "Good, but we have another problem"

Santana raised her eyebrow at him "He isn't gay is he?"

Jeff laughed "No, he has a girlfriend"

Santana nodded "Okay, who?"

"Jasmine Wood" He replied

"What school does she go to?" She asked

"An all girl's private school, not far from Dalton" Jeff said

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Santana crossed her arms on the table

He laughed "You're Santana Lopez, from what I hear you're always breaking people up"

She shrugged "Not all the time"

He shook his head and stood up "Try getting Sebastian to break them up"

Santana also stood up, they were walking out of the coffee shop "You've got to be joking" she paused "I actually have to talk to that self-absorbed"

Jeff cut her off "He isn't that bad sometimes"

She rolled her eyes "Maybe to you"

He sighed "Just try and talk to him will you"

"Fine" she paused "Tell him to meet me somewhere"

"How about the conference room at Dalton?" He asked

She blinked "You have a conference room?"

"Don't you?" He raised his eyebrow

"No" She shook her head.

Nick came to pick Jeff up in his car "Oh hey Santana, Jeff"

"Hey Nick" They both said. Jeff hugged Santana before jumping into Nicks car and leaving. As Santana drove home she thought about what she would say to Sebastian.


	6. The duel

Santana arrived at the conference room to find that Sebastian was already there.

"Took you long enough" He said whilst standing up

Santana walked over to him "Just so you know, I've been forced into this" She paused "So don't think I like you"

He smirked "I didn't think you could ever get forced into things, Santana"

She crossed her arms "I don't usually, but Jeff is one of those people who can get me to do things that I'd usually not do"

He grinned at her "What is it you want then?"

She smirked at him "Who's Hunter's girlfriend?"

He chuckled "Ah, word travels fast" he paused "Jealous are you?"

She rolled her eyes "Jealous, of Clarington?" she laughed "Never"

He crossed his arms "Why are you interested then?"

She sat down on a nearby seat and looked at him, he also sat down "Rachel likes him"

He shook his head "And that's my problem why?"

She crossed her legs "You are going to help me get them together"

He laughed "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I know someone who's very good at Photoshop" She smirked at his reaction

"Fine I'll help you" He smirked back at her

"Good" She said whilst standing

"Though I don't know why I should" He also stood

She rolled her eyes "I thought I just gave you a reason to"

He chuckled "I'm not scared of Photoshop, Santana"

She sighed "How about a duel"

He raised his eyebrows at her "What sort of duel?"

Santana looked at the two cellist's in the far corner "Pick a song, Smythe and if I win you help me get them together"

He smirked at her "And if I win, you do it yourself"

Santana smirked back at him "Fine"

They both broke out in song and sang, Smooth Criminal, _quite fitting_ for them both actually Santana thought.

watch?v=m_-Bna82cjY

"I so won that" Sebastian said smirking

Santana laughed "Why don't we let them decide" She motioned towards the cellist's

"Fine" He said, they both looked at the cellist's

"Er" One of them said

"I'd say it was a draw, you're both good" The other said

They both sighed then Santana smirked "I guess you're helping me then, Smythe"

He pouted at her "Fine but you owe me"

She rolled her eyes at him "I owe you nothing"

"You do" He said "I'm just not collecting yet" Santana shook her head at him "What do you want me to do?"

She smirked at him "Somehow attempt to get him to break up with her"

"Fine" He said then he left, Santna left soon afterwards


	7. The plan

"Hunter" Sebastian said

"Sebastian, where've you been?" He replied

"Santana wanted me" He said whilst smirking "Want to go to the park with Jasmine?"

"Why?" Hunter asked suspiciously

"I overheard Jeff say that he, Nick and David are meeting Santana and a few of the New Directions there" He was still smirking

"And why would we go?" Hunter asked

"Santana wants me to get you to break up with Jasmine" He said simply

He raised his eyebrow "Why?"

Sebastian shook his head "Will you stop asking why? And because Rachel likes you"

Hunter smiled "I'll do it now then"

"No" Sebastian said "If you're going to break up with her you'll have to have a reason"

Hunter nodded "I guess, what's your idea"

"Break up with her at the park then say you're in love with Berry" He replied

"Alright" Hunter smirked


	8. The break up

Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, Blaine, Kurt, David, Jeff, Nick, Rachel and Puck were already at the park when Sebastian, Hunter and Jasmine arrived.

"What are they doing here?" Rachel asked Jeff, he shrugged. Sebastian smirked at Santana when he saw her looking over at them

"Jasmine" Hunter began "We need to talk"

Jasmine smiled, she was fiddling with her long dark brown hair as she listened to him "About?"

"Us" He said

"Okay" She smiled "Why's Sebastian here"

"Moral support" Sebastian said with a smirk

"I think we should break up" Hunter blurted out

"We" Jasmine paused "Why?" She was holding back the tears in her eyes

"There's someone else" He replied, Sebastian rolled his eyes at the two

"Who?" She asked in an angry tone

"Er" Hunter looked at Sebastian

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him "Santana Lopez, I believe" He told her

"Who's she?" Jasmine asked

Sebastian pointed over at Santana and smirked "The one wearing the cheerleading outfit and black hair"

After he said that Jasmine walked over to Santana "Who do you think you are?" She shouted, everyone looked at her

"Excuse me?" Santana asked confused

"Sleeping with my boyfriend while we were together!" She screamed at her this time

"Ex-boyfriend" Sebastian corrected her

"Wait" Santana paused "Which one is your ex?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes "Well it's not going to be Sebastian is it"

Santana stood up; she was taller than Jasmine was "I didn't sleep with your boyfriend. Now if you don't mind I have better things to do then be around you" Everyone else stood up now, ready to leave

"You're such a slut!" Jasmine screamed, Santana stared at her

"Excuse me" Santana smirked at her

"You're the reason my boyfriend left me and you can't even deny it! Sebastian said so too" She said bitterly

Santana took her earrings out and passed them to Rachel "I'm going to give you a chance to walk away before things get ugly"

"The only thing ugly around here is you" Jasmine screamed

"Alright that's it" Santana lunged towards her but got held back by everyone, minus Rachel and the other two Warblers, Jasmine screamed "¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent y yo tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!"

(Translation: Listen! I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent and I'm proud! You know what happens in Lima Heights Adjacent? Bad things!)

Jasmine ran away from Santana and everyone let go of her, Hunter and Sebastian walked over to them "Well that was something new" Sebastian said with a smirk

"You said I slept with him? That was your way of breaking them up" Santana said coldly

"Well I thought you were tougher than Berry" He shrugged

"Santana..." Rachel said

"Could you not have said 'I don't think we're working' or something?" Santana asked Hunter

"Well actually I was going to then Sebastian said to tell her that I have feeling for Rachel but I felt bad and then he said you were the 'someone else'" Hunter replied

"Wait... Do you like me?" Rachel asked Hunter

"Yeah..." Hunter said awkwardly

"Hell no" Kurt blurted out "He isn't good for you"

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine said to Kurt

"How could you say I slept with him, Smythe?" Santana asked

"Well you see" He paused "I said I'd help you" He smirked "But I didn't say how"

Santana slapped him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He held his cheek in pain and stared at her "And you say he isn't that bad" Santana said to Jeff before leaving the park


	9. Dalton

[Text]

Jeff: 'Santana, can you come to Dalton please?'

Santana: 'No'

Jeff: 'Sebastian isn't here'

Santana: 'Why should I?'

Jeff: 'Because I need to see you'

Santana sighed: 'Fine'

Jeff: 'Bring Rachel too'

With that Santana got dressed into a short plain black dress with sleeves and went to get Rachel.

[Phone call]

Rachel: "Hello?"

Santana: "Berry, come outside now"

Rachel: "Santana do you know what time it is?"

Santana: "It's 9 am and you get up at 6, I know that for a fact. Now hurry up, I'm waiting in my car"

Santana hung up and shortly after Rachel walked slowly up to Santana.

"Get in looser" Santana said with a bored expression

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked curiously watching where Santana was driving

"Dalton" She replied

"I thought you" Rachel began but got cut off

"Believe me this is the last place I'd rather be going but Jeff wanted to see me and he told me to bring you" Santana smirked. The rest of the car ride was silent until they got to Dalton, they walked into where the Warblers usually are and everyone went silent.

"What do you want?" Santana bitterly

"Rachel, Hunter want's you to meet him outside near the benches" Jeff said with a smile on his face, Rachel left to go find hunter

Santana crossed her arms "Why am I here Jeff?"

Sebastian stood up from behind a few other Warblers "I would"

Santana cut him off "I thought you said he wouldn't be here"

"Sorry San" Jeff said and looked down

Sebastian smirked "I'm sorry Santana"

Santana coughed "I didn't know that was in your vocabulary, Smythe"

He chuckled "I may seem as if I have a heart of stone but I can be nice when I want to be"

She rolled her eyes "That was you being nice?"

"It's a start" He said coolly

Rachel and Hunter walked in holding hands "Santana, I'm staying here for a bit"

Santana nodded "Well I'm not coming back for you" She hugged Jeff goodbye and then left and headed to Mckinley


	10. McKinley

Santana arrived at McKinley and went straight to the choir room and sat on her usual seat at the back.

Sam turned to face her "Are you ok?"

She rolled her eyes at him "Fine" He nodded and turned back around.

"Where's Rachel?" Kurt asked everyone in the choir room

"Dalton" Santana replied with a smirk

"Why?" Kurt asked, he got his phone out to text her

"Last I saw her she was holding hands with Hunter" Santana said whilst crossing her arms

Half an hour later Rachel arrived, with the Warblers.

"Hi guys" Rachel said in her usual cheerful tone

"Why are they here?" Mercedes asked

Rachel smiled "Where's Mr Schue?"

"Note on the board" Sam said smiling

_Glee club, I'm busy today. You can practice whatever you want today. I should be back tomorrow._

"Why are they here then?" Kurt asked Rachel

"Because I invited them" She replied

"I didn't think you liked them?" Puck asked "And what does Santana think of this?"

"I do like them" Rachel said crossing her arms

"You might as well sit down then" Santana paused "I've heard we're getting 2 new people anyway"

As she said that two girls walked in. One with long light brown hair and another with dark brown hair.

"Hello I'm Jessie" The brunette said

Blaine smiled at her "That's my sister"

Everyone looked at Blaine until Sam spoke "And that's my little sister, Ivy"

Santana crossed her arms "Just because you're related to them doesn't mean we're going to give you special treatment"

"Santana" Kurt said immediately

"Sing something then" Rachel asked them with a smile

Song list:

Ivy: watch?v=bmC5cf-l9V4

Jessie: watch?v=wFsLbivr5l0

Everyone clapped. "You're both in" Rachel said smiling. Both girls sat down next to each other and smiled.

"So Berry what are we doing today?" Santana asked sarcastically

A couple of people laughed "Well I was thinking we could practice"

Santana rolled her eyes "I think we should show Jess and Ivy what expectation they have to hold up" Mercedes suggested "They can't mess up"

"Especially if you want to beat us" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Should we do it boys vs girls, then us vs them?" Puck asked

"Might aswell" Santana said shrugging, and with that the boys (Of New Directions) all stood up and began to perform

Song list:

watch?v=SgQ8XAmIvNg

When they finished everyone clapped, then the girls stood up and started to perform

Song list:

watch?v=hpTnbZs9a5w

And when they finished everyone clapped, the warblers stood up and clapped.

"Who would you say won then?" Sam asked Ivy and Jessie

Both girls looked at each other "The girls" they both said

The girls sat down and the Warblers stood up and began to perform

Song list:

watch?v=jU39LM4abh0

Everyone stood and clapped for them and then the New Directios took their place

Song list:

watch?v=DSdJvNiKtkU

Everyone clapped then looked at the two new recruits

"You were both good" They both said

Santana smirked, "Maybe we should have a one on one to decide the winner?" Rachel suggested

"What?" Sam asked confused

"One of us against one of them" She said

"Seems fair" Hunter said

"Who's going then?" Quinn asked

"I think Santana should" Brittany said, everyone agreed with her

"Santana and who?" Tina asked

"Sebastian" Nick said with a smile. Santana rolled her eyes at them and they both began to sing.

Song list:

watch?v=vqli_YLxGLY

Everyone stood up and clapped

"Wow" A few of them said

"You guys are" Blaine began

"Amazing" Jeff said with a smile

Santana smirked at them "I know I am"

"I don't think there is a winner" Jess said

"You're both really good" Ivy continued

They both shrugged, Santana whispered to Jeff "I so won that" he laughed


	11. Texting

[Text]

Unknown: Hi Santana

Santana: Who's this?

Unknown: Sebastian

Santana: How did you get my number?

Sebastian: Hunter

Santana: And how did he get my number?

Sebastian: Nick

Santana: And I'm guessing Jeff gave him my number

Sebastian: Yeah

Santana: What do you want?

Sebastian: The Warblers and I were wondering if you and the rest of New Directions wanted to perform tomorrow night to raise money for a charity

Santana: What charity?

Sebastian: A children's charity

Santana: I'll have to ask them

[Text 2]

Santana: Do you want to perform for a charity thing?

Rachel: Um.. Sure

Kurt: Alright

[Text]

Santana: Yeah alright

Sebastian: Great. Come to our auditorium tomorrow at 6


	12. Charity

Everyone arrived at Dalton and walked towards the auditorium "You made it" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Of course we did" Rachel said with a smile

"I'm only here for the charity" Kurt said coldly

"What matter is you're here" Blaine said

Everyone was running about doing things and practicing except for Santana who just sat there watching everyone "Are you even doing anything Santana?" Rachel asked

"You could help you know" Kurt said, looking at her

Santana shrugged "Everyone knows my job is to look hot"

A few of the Warblers laughed at her "You're unbelievable" Kurt said whilst walking away to help Blaine

Soon after the auditorium was ready and people began to fill the seats. The Warblers were the first to perform "Just a friendly reminder that this is a charity event and we would appreciate it if you donated anything tonight. Just find someone wearing the Dalton blazer" Sebastian said before they performed

Song list:

watch?v=HcOIX2a3NFw&list=RD02mpmW5YrmuSg

watch?v=mpmW5YrmuSg

When they finished they went backstage "Good luck" Jeff said to Santana with a smile

Santana smirked at him "I'm not gonna need it" They made their way onto the stage and began to perform

Song list:

watch?v=gIvleB5fF78&list=RD02mpmW5YrmuSg

watch?v=raT9J1fkMME&list=RD02mpmW5YrmuSg

The audience cheered as they walked off the stage

"You were amazing" Blaine said with a smile

"So I've been told" Santana said with a smirk

About 15 minuets later everyone had left, except the two Glee clubs who made their way back to the auditorium. As Santana entered the room she was greated by the sight of Hunter and Rachel kissing "Ugh, get a room" Santana said whilst rolling her eyes when she saw Kurt and Blaine hugging

Brittany walked over to Santana "Hey San" she said with a smile

"Hey Brit" Santana replied with a smile "I've got to talk to Jeff, I'll call you later" She said before walking over to her cousin

"Hey Santana" Jeff said whilst hugging her

"Hey" She paused and looked at the other Warblers around Jeff "So who else has my number?" She said with a smirk "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you" They all laughed then slowly raised their hands, Santana rolled her eyes at them "If any of you wake me up early hours in the morning I can't be held responsible for my actions"

They all laughed again "Well seeing how you reacted to Jasmine I don't think anyone would want to" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Hey Santana" Mercedes said with a smile "We're all going to breadsticks if you want to come with?"

"Er" Santana smiled slightly at her "I think I'll pass"

"Suit yourself" After she said that everyone, but Santana and the Warblers, had left

"You were really good you know" Jeff said with a smile on his face

"I know" Santana smiled back at him, most of the Warblers had gone the only one's left were Jeff, Sebastian, Hunter and Nick. About half an hour had passed and it was getting late "I better be going" She said as she stood up

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Nick asked, Jeff smiled at the question

"I've got Glee practice" As she said that Jeff's smile began to disappear and she saw "I guess I could skip it"

Jeff's smile reappeared

"Won't you get in trouble?" Hunter asked

Santana shrugged "All I do it sit there anyway"

Jeff hugged her goodbye "See you tomorrow then"


	13. The accident

"Hey Santana" Jeff and Nick said at the same time

"Hey" Santana smiled at them "Where is everyone?"

"We don't have Warbler practice today so they're doing their own things" Nick said with a smile

"Oh right" She said whilst sitting next to Jeff

Hunter and Sebastian walked in and sat on the other couch at the other end of the room, ignoring Nick, Jeff and Santana

"So how's your day been?" Jeff asked

"Fine" She said simply "And you?"

"Boring" He laughed

Santana's phone rang so she left to answer it, after the call she sat back down and looked as if she'd seen a ghost

"Santana" Nick and Jeff said at the same time, Santana began to cry

Jeff quickly started hugging her "What's wrong?"

"Quinn" Was all she could say

Nick and Jeff tried to comfort her "What happened?" Nick asked

Santana tried to stop crying "Quinn got hit by a car" She wiped away the tears on her cheek and buried herself in Jeff

Hunter and Sebastian heard Santana crying and walked over to them "What's up?" Hunter asked

Nick looked up at them "Quinn's had an accident"

Santana was still crying into Jeff's shoulder, Sebastian and Hunter sat opposite them not knowing what to do "She'll be alright" Jeff said as he tried to comfort her

About an hour later Santana had stopped crying but she was still hugging Jeff. Blaine came bursting through the door with Kurt "Santana there you are" Blaine said

"We've been looking everywhere for you" Kurt said, he looked at Sebastian and Hunter oddly and then he half smiled at Jeff

"Well you obviously didn't try hard enough" Santana said quietly

Kurt frowned at her "I don't know what you just said but I'm guessing it wasn't anything nice"

Blaine shook his head at him "We're going to see Quinn if you want to come?"

Santana shook her head and stood up "I think I'm just going to go home and let everything sink in, but tell me how she is"

"Okay" They both said

"Do you want a ride home?" Nick offered

Since Santana walked to Dalton for once she thought it would be a good idea "If you don't mind"

"Course not" Nick said whilst smiling

Jeff, Nick and Santana were on their way out when they heard Sebastian shout "I hope she's alright"

Santana hugged Jeff and Nick then hopped out the car and went straight to her room and locked the door.


	14. Disney

Santana was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling until she heard a noise like someone was in her house. She began to panic until there was a knock at her bedroom door "Santana it's me"

Santana sighed "How did you get in my house Jeff?"

Jeff laughed "You gave me a key remember. Anyway open the door"

Santana got out of her bed and opened her door to him then went back to sit on her bed, he joined her, "Why are you here?"

Jeff smiled at her "Did you really think I'd leave you alone when you're upset?"

Santana smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you"

[Text]

_Blaine: She's doing okay _

_Santana: Good! Tell her I said get well soon_

_Blaine: Will do _

[Text 2]

_Sebastian: How are you?_

_Santana: Since when do you care how people feel?_

_Sebastian: I don't usually _

_Santana: Well I'm fine _

_Sebastian: Are you with Jeff?_

_Santana: Yes _

_Sebastian: Tomorrow you need to go to the Lima Bean _

_Santana: Why?_

_Sebastian: Just go_

Santana looked at Jeff and smiled slightly "Sebastian said we need to go to the Lima Bean tomorrow"

He nodded "Alright" he glanced at his watch "I better be going, it's getting late"

Santana sighed then smiled at him "Stay here, in the spare room it has some of your old stuff"

He laughed "I thought you chucked all that stuff out?"

She shook her head "I didn't think I should go through your stuff"

For the rest of the night they watched Disney movies and ate popcorn until they fell asleep on each other in the middle of Tangled.


	15. Coffee

When Santana woke up she smirked at Jeff's sleeping form "Jeff" She whispered over to him "Wake up"

Jeff kept his eyes shut "Five more minutes"

"Fine" Santana laughed at him and pushed him onto the floor

Jeff hit the ground and stared at her "Ow"

She shrugged at him "You wouldn't get up and I needed to move"

"Ugh" He whined at her before going upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. Santana went to the kitchen and made breakfast then when Jeff came down she went up and got ready.

"Are you ready yet?" Santana asked him, walking into the kitchen with her car keys

"Huh?" Jeff looked at her confused

She rolled her eyes at him "One I need coffee and two Sebastian wants something"

"Oh yeah" They both walked to Santana's car and drove to the Lima Bean, Sebastian was already there waiting for them. He smirked as he saw them walk in. Jeff went straight over to him and sat down while Santana went to get a coffee first.

"Took your time" Sebastian said as she returned to them

"What is it that you want?" Santana said sitting down next to Jeff

"It's Hunter's birthday tomorrow and I was hoping you could get Rachel to surprise him" He said coolly

"And you couldn't have texted her that?" Jeff said sighing

Sebastian smirked at him "I do prefer to have conversations with people even though it may not seem like it" He paused "What's up with you this morning?"

"He's annoyed that I woke him up early this morning" Santana said smirking at Jeff

"What can I say I like to sleep" Jeff replied

Sebastian smirked at Santana "What exactly were you two doing last night?"

Santana's eyes widened "That's just gross Sebastian"

"One can only wonder" Sebastian replied

Jeff stood up and motioned for Santana to follow him "That's low Sebastian even for you" Jeff said walking away and heading back to Santana's car.


	16. Super Hero's

Santana walked into her house and landed straight on the sofa, Jeff followed behind.

"How did you know he was thinking that?" Jeff asked

Santana smirked at him "Jeff, I know when someone's thinking" she wiggled her eyebrows at him "that"

He laughed "True"

Santana walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, she then sat at the table and took out her phone

Text 1:

Santana: Hey Rach, wanna do me a favour?

Rachel: Um sure

Santana: Good. Meet me at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 11

Rachel: Why?

Santana: Just do it

Rachel: Fine

Jeff walked into the kitchen and sat opposite her "Who are you texting?"

Santana looked at him and put her phone away "Rachel"

He raised his left eyebrow at her "Are you actually doing this for him?"

She shook her head "No, I'm doing it for Hunter"

He just stared at her "Isn't that the same thing?"

Santana shrugged "No, if it was my birthday I'd expect you to surprise me"

Jeff half smiled at her "With who, Rachel?"

Santana laughed "No, Captain America maybe but not Rachel"

Jeff burst out laughing "You and your superhero's"

She shrugged again "What? They're hot"

Jeff stood up and smiled at her "Anyway" he paused "I've gotta get back to Dalton so I'll see you later"

Santana stood and smiled at him "Alright" she hugged him "Bye Jeff"

"Bye San" He said as he left

Santana walked into the living room and turned on the TV, she sighed as she sat bored staring at the screen in front of her that was until there was a knock at her door

When Santana opened her front door she couldn't help but laugh at what she saw "What are you doing?"

Jeff and Nick were dressed as Captain America and Hawkeye "We wanted to surprise you" Jeff said

Nick had a grin on his face "Surprise"

Santana was still laughing at them "What for?"

"Invite us in and we'll tell you" Jeff said

"Fine" She moved aside and welcomed them in "You know, it's not every day I get a visit from the Avengers" She took out her phone and took a picture of the two "Got the whole place surrounded?"

"We wouldn't tell you if we did" Nick said as he took off his sunglasses

Santana laughed at the two "Anyway what's with the surprise?"

Jeff took his mask off and smiled at her "It's Halloween in a couple of weeks and we were wondering if you'd wander about with us?"

Nick laughed "Truthfully I only agreed to this because he said you think super heroes are hot"

Santana laughed and blushed a little "Oh did he now?" She shook her head "What exactly would I go as?"

"You could go as the Black Widow?" Nick suggested

Jeff smirked at her "One, that's the first time I've seen you blush in ages and two, go as a superhero"

"Like us" Nick said with a wink

Santana laughed at them "Alright fine, I'll go with you"

They both smiled "Good" they said in union, causing them all to laugh

"Just so you know though San, if we can we'll be getting a couple of the Warblers to come with us" Nick said

"So you can invite a couple of people to come too" Jeff said with a smile

Santana nodded "Alright"

They all stood up "We've better be going then" Jeff said

Santana pulled a face "You got dressed up in my 'favourite' superhero's costumes and you're leaving already?"

Jeff smiled at her and shook his head "Well since you put it that way"

"Who's your favourite?" Nick asked with a wink

Santana laughed at him and shook her head, then she put on a fake posh British accent "Oh how do I choose" She pretended to swoon at the two lads "I'd usually say Captain America but I could always make an exception for Hawkeye" She winked at them "This one time" She pretended to giggle at the two

"Since you put it that way" Nick paused "I'm sure we could stay for a while"

Santana smirked at Nick and carried on with her fake accent "Oh will you" She pretended to swoon again

Jeff laughed at her and turned to face Nick "I'm still the favourite"

Santana laughed at the two and sat on the sofa, Nick and Jeff sat next to her as they watched TV

Soon though Santana's phone buzzed, she reached into her pocket and looked at the text

Text:

Sebastian: Hey Santana, have you thought about the surprise then?

Santana: Bring him to the Lima Bean tomorrow at 11:05

Sebastian: Why 11:05?

Santana: We'll be there at 11

Sebastian: By we, who do you mean?

Santana: Me and Rachel

Sebastian: Good

Santana: Why?

Sebastian: I thought Jeff would be with you, the two of you seem inseparable

Santana: Haha, no

Sebastian: Glad you find that funny Santana

Santana: That was sarcasm Smythe

Sebastian: So was that

Santana: Remind me why I haven't blocked your number yet?

Sebastian: I'd find another way to text you

Santana: Ugh you're unbelievable

Sebastian: I know anyway have you seen Nick or Jeff?

Santana: Oh you mean Cap and Hawkeye? Yes I have

Sebastian: .. Um what?

Santana: Don't ask

Sebastian: You're making me want to

Santana: *Sends the picture she took of Jeff and Nick in their superhero costumes*

Sebastian: Haha I'm so using that against them

Santana: Whatever

"Who's that?" Jeff asked

Santana put her phone away "Just Sebastian"

"What did he want?" Nick asked her

"He was asking where you were" She said with a grin

"Did you.." Jeff paused "You didn't invite him round.. Did you?"

Santana smirked at him "No"

Jeff smiled at her "Good"

"I just sent him the picture I took of you both" She laughed at them

They both stared at her "You didn't" Nick said

"I did" She winked at him

"You're gonna pay for that" Jeff said

She spoke in her fake accent again "Oh am I?"

Jeff smirked at her "Yes you are, Queen Victoria"

Santana stood up and laughed at them "You'll have to catch me first" And with that she started running until someone's arms were wrapped around her waist, lifting her off the ground "I'm warning you, I'm from Lima Heights you don't wanna mess with me"

Jeff chuckled "Somehow I don't think that'd be a problem"

"Damn it Jeff" She tried to wiggle away from him "Let me go"

He laughed at her "No"

There was a knock at the door "Okay, okay let me go I have to answer the door"

"No you don't" Nick said as he walked towards the door "Oh it's you"

Sabastian started laughing as he saw Nick's costume "I didn't believe it, guess I was wrong"

Santana heard Sebastian at the door and again tried to wiggle out of Jeff's arms "Sebastian, help!" She paused "I'm being held hostage by Captain America"

Sebastian laughed "I don't think Agent Barton will let me through"

Santana was still struggling to get out of Jeff's grip "And here's me thinking nothing could stop you from getting something"

Sebastian laughed "True" he smirked at Nick "So, you gonna let me in?"

Nick smirked back at him and stood aside, letting him in "Just this once"

Sebastian laughed at what he saw Jeff held Santana in a tight grip whilst lifting her off the ground "I'd hate to be the one to point this out Santana but I think you're being held hostage by the Avengers"

Santana glared at him "You don't say" She was still struggling to get out of Jeff's grip

Nick stood next to Sebastian "I thought you said we'd never catch you"

Santana smirked at Jeff then turned to Nick and spoke in her fake accent again "Oh Agent Barton, help! Captain Rodgers has gone barmy!"

Sebastian laughed at her and shook his head "Oh lord, and I thought I'd seen it all"

Nick smirked "He has, has he" he walked over to Jeff and tickled him, causing him to let Santana go free

Santana ran and hid behind Sebastian "Alas, I'm free!"

Sebastian laughed at her "And you're hiding behind me because?"

"You and your Disney prince haircut are gonna save me from these.." She paused and smirked at Jeff and Nick "People"

Nick and Jeff shook their heads at her "We'll get you one day" Jeff said

Santana spoke in her fake accent again "And that day is not today"

Sebastian stook there not sure what to do "So what the hell did I just walk in on?"

They all laughed at him "Don't ask" Nick said

"Oh come on" Santana dragged them all into the living room and sat on the sofa, everyone stared at her "What?"

Nick and Jeff sat next to Santana and Sebastian sat on a chair opposite them "I didn't know you could be fun Santana" Sebastian said with a smirk

Jeff laughed at him "If you think this is her being fun, you should see her when she's drunk"

Santana's eyes widen "No, no you shouldn't"

Sebastian laughed at them "And why not?"

Santana smirked at him "Because you probably couldn't handle it"

Nick coughed awkwardly "Do you have a bathroom"

Santana laughed at him "No I have to share with the neighbour" Nick blushed "I'm kidding! First door up the stairs"

"Thanks" Nick said softly as he ventured to the bathroom

"I can't decide whether you're being you, nice or a tease to him?" Jeff said cautiously

Santana turned to him "Clarify tease"

Jeff blushed lightly "Flirtatious"

Santana and Sebastian laughed "If you think that's me being flirty, Jeff then you really don't know me at all"

Jeff grinned slightly "Or in a friendly way"

Santana rolled her eyes at him "Whatever" She continued to watch the TV

Nick came back in a sat next to Santana again "You took your time" Jeff laughed

"You didn't mention how hard this costume was to get in and out of earlier" Nick replied with a stare

Santana and Jeff laughed at him "How exactly did he get you to wear that anyway?" Sebastian asked

"He said it would be fun" Nick replied

"And I mentioned that Santana thought superhero's are hot" Jeff added

"What?" Santana pouted "You can't deny it either!"

Sebastian laughed "I think we all have the favourite superhero"

"Or four" Santana added

They all looked at her "Three?" Jeff said with a laugh

"And a villain" Santana said with a smirk

"Do tell" Sebastian said

"About what?" Santana replied with a smirk

"Favourite superhero's then villain" Nick said with a smile

"Captain America, Hawkeye, The Human Torch and The Flash" Santana said with a smile

"Any female?" Jeff said with a laugh

"Erm.. Invisible Woman and Natasha Romanoff I guess" She replied

"And the villain?" Sebastian asked with a smirk

"Loki" Santana returned the smirk

"Interesting" Nick said

"Marvel or DC then?" Jeff asked

"Marvel" Santana said

"But isn't The Flash DC?" Nick asked

"Yeah" She nodded

Jeff checked the time "I think we'd better be going then" He and Nick stood up "Are you coming Sebastian"

Sebastian and Santana also stood up "Maybe" He replied with a smirk

Santana rolled her eyes at him as she hugged Jeff and Nick "Bye then" She said to them

"Bye" They both said in union

"If you need me to come back" Jeff started but Santana interrupted them

"You'll either be the first or last person I'll call" She winked at him "Now shoo" They laughed and left, Santana then turned to Sebastian "So how come you're not going with them?"

Sebastian smirked at her "There's no way I'm walking home with two Avengers when it isn't Halloween"

Santana laughed at him and shook her head "So have you got a favourite super hero?"

He smiled slightly at her "The Flash"

Santana watched him whilst leaning on a wall "Any female?"

Sebastian also leant on a wall opposite Santana "The Invisible Woman I guess"

Santana raised her eyebrow at him "Why?"

Sebastian smirked at her "Because she can be invisible and do anything she wanted"

Santana nodded "And what would you do?"

Sebastian chuckled "I'll never tell" He winked at her "Anyway I think I best be off"

"Yeah" Santana agreed with him

"It's been nice not arguing with you" He half smiled at her

"It's been nice not slapping you" She smirked at him

He chuckled "I'll see you tomorrow then"

She nodded "We'll be there by 11"

"Goodbye Santana" He said with a smirk

"Goodbye Smythe" She smirked back at him as she watched him leave


End file.
